The Swan
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Una mañana cualquiera para los Nolan, alguien pregunta por su hija Emma por lo que cuando se presentan se dan cuenta que son nada más y nada menos que los padres adoptivos: Los Swan. Regalo para Maesi Robyn.


**Éste fic ha sido escrito por parte de un reto entre Maesi Robyn y yo, y la verdad es que me siento muy fuera de lugar ya que comunmente escribo puro The Hunger Games por lo que quizás vas a encontrar algunos errores (?)**

 **Así que espero que te guste Robyn**

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

—Su chocolate caliente con canela, señora Nolan —dijo David colocándola sobre la mesa frente a su esposa—. Y lo mismo para mí.

—Gracias, señor Nolan, usted sabe siempre que darle a su esposa —le regalo una sonrisa—. ¿Qué planes tienes para el día de hoy? Para que le hayas pedido a Emma que se encargará de Neal.

—Hoy vamos hacer una excursión… —pronto fue interrumpido cuando los señalaron.

Giraron la cabeza para mirar a la abuelita que los estaba señalando, mientras un hombre y una mujer los miraban con curiosidad.

—Ellos son los padres de Emma Swan —dijo la abuelita con una gran sonrisa, sin dejar de apuntarlos con el dedo—, ella es nuestra salvadora. Alcaldesa, ellos lo buscan, son forasteros de Storybrooke. Y cualquier duda sobre Emma ellos se la pueden dar.

—¿Mary Margaret? —preguntó el hombre.

—Sí —contestó con una sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Podemos ayudarlos en algo? —Preguntó David sintiéndose un poco tonto—, escuchamos que preguntaban por Emma Swan.

—¿Tienes algo que ver con ella?

Mary sintió un ligero cosquilleo alrededor de todo su cuerpo, por alguna razón temía que no le iba a gustar nada lo que estás personas querían decirle y además también noto que su marido se sentía de la misma manera.

—Mi nombre es Abel Swan y ella es mi esposa Alba, buscamos a nuestra hija adoptiva pérdida. Emma Swan.

La gran excursión que iban a tener decidieron cancelarla. Decidieron que llevarían a los Swan hasta su piso para que pudieran ver a Emma, la emoción brillaba en los ojos de esa pareja. Así que ahora se dirigían hasta su piso.

Aunque no iban conversando, ella escuchaba con atención la voz de la mujer, que no dejaba de hablarle a su esposo en cómo habría cambiado su pequeña.

Mary no los conocía y no recordaba que Emma les hubiera hablado de ellos, en realidad nunca mencionaba sobre los hogares en los que se había encontrado en el pasado, nada. No conocía del todo el pasado de su hija y siguió pensando en que ese reencuentro no le iba a gustar nada.

—¿Han regresado tan pronto? —Emma se levantó de la silla de donde se encontraba y se dirigió a su padre—. Los esperaba al menos hasta la noche —observó que sus padres no sonreían—. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Dónde está Mary? ¿Paso algo con Henry? ¿Una nueva maldición? Oh —sonrió—, han descubierto que no soy una buena niñera.

David fue el primero en acercarse a ella y colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—No pasa nada, no te alteres —una sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero sin ese brillo especial—. Estábamos en la cafetería cuando nos encontramos con alguien.

—¿Quién?

—A los Swan.

En cuanto los Swan miraron a Emma, no dudaron en abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, se sintió sofocada por el abrazo, les dio unas cuantas palmaditas y sonrió en cuanto se separaron.

—Oh, Emma, ha pasado tanto, TANTO tiempo —le dijo Alba colocando sus manos sobre las mejillas de está, Emma se retiró al instante.

—Te hemos buscado durante tanto tiempo —contestó el hombre—. Fue de pura casualidad en cuanto te vimos de lejos…

Emma sonrió a los invitados y dirigió una mirada a sus padres quienes estaban sobre la entrada, seguían sin moverse y sus rostros eran serios, así que decidió invitarlos a sentarse y todos se sentaron sobre la mesa donde ella se encontraba momentos antes.

Y ahora las preguntas llenaban su mente… ¿Cómo es que habían logrado traspasar la barrera? Se requería de un hechizo y obviamente ellos no lo sabían. ¿Cómo? ¿Y porque razón estaban ahí?

—Has cambiado mucho, Emma —le sonrió Alba—. Aún recuerdo cuando eras una niña, y al parecer tu estilo la vestirte sigue siendo el mismo.

—Algunas cosas no cambian —contesto Emma— pero como bien saben así me he sentido más cómoda. ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?

—Te comentamos, te vimos de lejos en ese restaurante hace unos días, íbamos siguiéndote y de pronto te perdimos el rastro y para cuando nos dimos cuenta habíamos entrado en este pueblo, nunca lo he visto en el mapa pero es muy bonito.

—Está muy bien escondido —respondió David—. Y es algo lo mejor para todos. Así se encuentra más pacífico.

—Exacto —contestó Abel—. No como el bullicio de la ciudad.

—¿Y si van a quedar mucho tiempo? —preguntó Mary con una sonrisa, que Emma descubrió que no era amigable.

—No mucho. Sólo que queríamos verte Emma. ¿Recuerdas aquel día en que te conocimos? Estabas ayudando en la casa hogar donde te encontrabas —sonrió—, estabas tan concentrada, decidida a terminar el trabajo que te habían impuesto. Y además supe que serías una excelente hermana mayor.

—Fuiste una gran hermana.

—Hasta que no confiaron en mí —contesto con una sonrisa—. No mucho pero si me acuerdo. Estaba muy contenta de poder estar en una familia.

—Te buscamos durante mucho tiempo —repitió el señor Swan—. Tantos Swan en Nueva York nos llevó mucho tiempo.

—Me desaparecí mucho tiempo —respondió—. Es parte de mi trabajo.

Era obvio que nadie se encontraba cómodo en esa conversación, a excepción de sus viejos padres adoptivos, quienes parecían ignorar lo incomodos que se encontraban sus verdaderos padres, una idea cruzo en su mente, sus padres se veían cerca de su edad y si preguntaban… Oh dios mío, seguramente nadie había metido la pata.

¿Con quién habían tenido contacto? Esperaba que nadie, seguramente los del pueblo no darían información tan fácil, y además era la primera vez que había forasteros. Y todos conocían la historia menos los Swan.

—Aún guardo una foto —contestó Emma—. Es de aquella vez que fuimos al zoológico, hicimos una verdadera excursión participando con los animales. Me gustó mucho ese viaje a Henry tal vez un día…

—¿Quién es Henry? —preguntó Alba.

—Nuestro nieto —contesto Mary.

Rápidamente Emma miro a su verdadera madre con una mirada de advertencia, había metido la pata, los Swan miraban fijamente a sus padres, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Nieto? ¿Tú nieto? —la señalo—. Pero tú no eres más grande que Emma verdad. Y ahora que lo dicen… en la cafetería dijeron que ustedes eran los padres de Emma, lo cual es imposible. Emma, ¿Qué clase de juegos son estos?

—Ninguno —se apresuró a responder David—. Mi esposa que le gusta hacer bromas. Dice que el hijo de Emma es nuestro nieto.

—¡¿Tienes un hijo?! —preguntó Alba—. Oh Emma, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Doce —susurró.

No le desagradaba la idea de ver a sus padres adoptivos, después de todo había usado el apellido de ellos en todos los aspectos, muchas veces mientras vagaba por las calles, deseando poder volver a esa casa donde había tenido padres y hermanos, aunque no se llevará mucho con ellos era muy bueno estar con ellos.

Se preguntó que hubiera sido de ella si no hubieran desconfiado, si ella les hubiese toda la verdad sobre Lily.

¿Estaría en Storybrooke? ¿Se habría reencontrado con sus padres? ¿Hubiera conocido a Neal? ¿Y si no los hubiese conocido? ¡Su hijo no existiría! Esté mundo seguiría en su rutina como los últimos treinta años.

La plática se centró entre los Charming y los Swan. Los Swan continuaron contando anécdotas sobre el tiempo que había pasado con ellos, las tardes, las noches en que se quedaban viendo alguna película y dormir hasta tarde, o incluso la primera mascota que compraron en su honor cuando llegó a casa. David y Mary tampoco se quedaron callados e iniciaron a conversar sobre lo que era pasar el tiempo, hablaron sobre las cosas que a ella le gustaban pero no pasó desapercibida cuando se les borro la sonrisa, al descubrir que los Swan conocían todos esos pequeños detalles.

Sonrieron con alegría cuando les mostraron la primera foto y Emma sintió una ligera punzada de tristeza.

Había sido feliz y estaba segura que en ese momento su vida iba a cambiar para siempre, iba a crecer con una familia que habían iniciado a quererla, que la trataban igual que a una hija, estaba decidida a no volver a tomar ninguna cosa que no fuera de ella, hasta aquella fatídica noche.

No podía volver el tiempo atrás pero si podía guardar los buenos recuerdos. No iba a mentirse, no extrañaba casi nada de eso por una razón: era mejor estar sola.

Volvió a poner atención a la conversación y sus padres biológicos estaban discutiendo con los Swan sobre cómo le gustaba dormir. ¡No podía creerlo!

¡Sus padres parecían unos adolescentes! Y no precisamente los Swan, ellos están contando historias de su pasado, sin afán de buscar un nuevo debate, no como su madre.

Y una idea se le ocurrió…

¡Sus padres estaban celosos! Por eso las sonrisas forzadas, los sonidos, el fruncido de ceño de su padre, esa noche hablaría con ellos.

—Hey, hey —atrajo su atención agitando una mano—, Mary, escuchó a Neal allá arriba.

—Oh, es mi hijo, tengo que ir atenderlo. Con permiso.

—Hasta luego.

David también se retiró, dejando solos a la familia "Swan"

Emma propuso salir un rato por el pueblo. No se sentía cómoda, así que cuando los Swan dijeron que tenían una habitación en Granny's decidió acompañarlos, no hablaron mucho más, Emma iba caminando a paso lento.

No sabía que decir. Y realmente no quería decir nada. Solo estaba pensando en que sería del día de mañana.

Y si sus padres se comportaban del mismo modo, no iba a poder soportarlo.

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 **Muy bien Robyn, está vez me la pusiste un loco complicado XD y la verdad no se si he logrado captar lo que me pediste. Aunque me siento extraña por haber escrito mi primer OUAT, siempre pensé que mi primer fic de OUAT sería algo Emma-Graham o Emma-Pinocho (siempre se me va el nombre :'l)**

 **Así que espero ansiosamente que te agrade. Y una vez más lamento los errores:)**


End file.
